thetribegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Jay Markahl
Jay Markahl is one of the main characters in The Tribe Game. She was born in Mezlof, Malayzin. Her parents are King Humphrey and Jessica Anu. She has one brother, Bey Markahl. At a young age, she started training with her trainer Cantoz. She was very impulsive when she was little and always demanded things. Jay was not the best of friends with her brother but in the end she almost always stuck with him. When she got older, she took on an apprentice. Her apprentice's name was Rach Marklin and they became really good friends. In 1902 M, King Humphrey was killed. Jay assumed it was Bey while Bey assumed it was Jay. Cantoz tried to get them to stop fighting, but he couldn't stop them so he teleported them into another dimension with the Dream Orb. When they got out of the Dream Orb, they couldn't remember much of their past and neither could remember if they had killed the king or not. Jay and Bey landed in The Desert Tribe when they got out of the Dream Orb. They bought apartments and found jobs. Jay became an artist and a Pie-Making job, but she focused primarily on her art job. She worked on her art a lot with Rach. Rach and Jay soon became art partners because they were almost able to predict what the other wanted and both were skilled artists. Jay eventually quit pie making to focus on a bigger art job. Jay did not participate in Election 1 or Election 2, but she did help Bey campaign in Election 2. She helped him come up with his promises by going door to door and asking what others wanted in their new representative. After Bey created Bey's Caravan Service, she opened a Rest Stop for the caravans with Rach. She managed it and worked at it for almost a year until the encounter with Staff Guy during which she realized she should go back to the Desert Tribe instead of being isolated out at the rest stop. Jay did not participate in Election 3 either but did participate in Election 4, during which she became a council member. Bey had been supporting her to earn political power so she used his weaknesses to build herself up and also cause no one to vote for Bey. She realized that political power was not for her and quit the position, allowing Bey to take it back in Election 5. During Election 4, she made side walk chalk art with Rach. An art company CEO saw them and offered them a job because he loved their massive quotes and slogans. Jay did her own and Bey's The art job was an important art job because it was a much more well paying. They got to take commissions for people and do the specific art the client asked for. Sadly, the manager took around 15% of the total earnings. Rach and Jay still earned a lot of money though. Jay and Rach created the band Dream and performed once at Bey's Arena, which was an arena founed by Bey. Rach and Jay also plotted a few times to kill Bey with the help of Bey Schwartzzenhager. They never worked out and they only did it because they were bored, but occasionally they could get the help of Bey Schwarrtzenhager, like when they needed him to kill the Swamp Tribe Leader during The Swamp-Lake tribe War. After a few years of working with the art company, and saving up all their money, they bought a twin house together in 1568 D1. The first side was their own house, and the second side was for the new RJ Gallery, created by Rach and Jay. This was during Bey Schwartzzenhager's reign. After getting popularity by performing a song/commercial at a pro-Schwartzzenhager party, right after Election 7. They did many commissions. They even planned for a camp and classes although no one signed up. Their buisness came to a standstill when Rach went into Cryostasis and Jay learned magic. Jay became one of Vel-Ror's chosen and learned Elemental Magic. She specialized in Fire Magic but only got to learn two spells before going to The Database Control Center. They were Fire and Burn. Everyone in the room got put to sleep for the year 1569 D1 to 1570 D1. Then Bey Schwartzzenhager attacked. He killed everyone except Zo Marzoolin (Bey's apprentice), Bey, and Jay (Rach was still in cryo). Bey Schwartzzenhager was trying to get The Emerald of Zigblack-end, the second power stone, from The Database. As Jay held up the Emerald to "give" to Bey Schwartzzenhager, she shot the Burn spell through it, causing the spell to magnify and explode heat and fire all over Bey Schwartzzenhager. She killed Bey Schwartzzenhager and the three left went back to the Desert Tribe. Klepto Guy took over and put them all to sleep from 1570 D1 to 1574 D1 to reconstruct the Desert Tribe. In 1574 D1, when she was 30, she married Roy, a construct of the Database. Bey and Zo also got married and in 1575 D1, Rach got married to David Matey, who was desperately in love with her when she first met him, as a pirate, in The Lake Tribe in 1561 D1. Since David Matey was leader of The Tribe, Rach became queen while in cryo. In 1590 D1, Jay gave birth to Lynn Database. In 1591 D1, Zo gave birth to twins, Rose Markahl and Zev Markahl. Rach also gave birth in 1592 D1 to Ariella Matey, who became the princess of the tribe. When Lynn was 3, in 1593 D1, Roy came back to Jay and Lynn. Sadly, Roy was "killed" and Zev said "My daddy did it." So everyone assumed it was Bey who killed Roy, which started a blood feud between the Markahls and the Databases. Bey, Zo, Rach, and Jay all died in the year 1584 D1. Lynn was sent to live with Ariella and David Matey at the castle. Jay's Will gave Lynn all her possessions.